Elle
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: L'amour ouais... Mais bien sûr ! ... L'amour, mon cul oui. Et puis je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Elle? Mais elle ne représente rien pour moi. Même après cela. Et même après tout ces autres fois. Et puis il n'y avait pas d'autres fois... Et puis c'est elle quoi !


**Elle**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating: **K+

**Résumé:**L'amour ouais... Mais bien sûr ! ... L'amour, mon cul oui. Et puis je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Elle? Mais elle ne représente rien pour moi. Même après cela. Et même après tout ces autres fois. Et puis il n'y avait pas d'autres fois... Et puis c'est elle quoi !

**Petit mot:** Bon, vous allez peut-être trouver la structure du récit un peu bizarre, ou le récit en lui-même un peu étrange... Enfin je dis cela. Finalement c'est vous qui jugez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_« Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je te promets d'être sage... »_

Son rire.

Elle avait un rire strident. Horriblement aiguë. Et puis elle riait tout le temps. C'était dérangeant. On n'entendait qu'elle, et c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Mes oreilles n'en pouvaient plus. Puis comment peut-elle rire autant ? Comment ses amis pouvait supporter son rire ? Son rire était synonyme de maux de tête...

_La robe qui virevoltait autour d'elle, le vent qui décoiffait ses cheveux... _

_« Alors tu es partant? »_

_« Je t'ai dis non »_

Son sourire.

Elle avait toujours un grand sourire collé à son visage. C'était atrocement désagréable de le voir. Mais comment faisait-elle pour sourire autant ? N'avait-elle pas des crampes à force de sourire bêtement ? Elle faisait exprès sûrement. Peut-être était-ce un tic ? C'était pitoyable...

_« Allez, ça te changera les idées ! »_

_« Non. »_

_« Mais ça va être bien ! »_

_Un soupir qui se fond dans l'air._

_« Je n'ai pas envie. »_

_« Tu n'as envie de rien de toute façon. »_

Elle et sa foutu joie. Elle et son rire. Elle et son grand sourire.

Écœurant.

_« Mais pourquoi? Cela te fera du bien de sortir un peu.»_

Mais elle ne comprend rien ! Elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ? Je ne veux pas sortir. Et je ne veux pas les voir. Eux.

_« Parce que.»_

_« Mais ils sont sympathiques ! Tu verras. »_

C'est cela le problème. Je crois que je suis allergique aux personnes trop sympathiques et ennuyeuses comme...elle.

_« Je ne veux pas! »_

_« S'il te plait. »_

_«N'insiste pas, c'est non. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est énervante ! Elle use sa salive pour rien. Pauvre idiote.

_« Paul? »_

_« Quoi? »_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Elle ne peut pas se taire et partir rejoindre ses amis?

Elle a le don de m'irriter celle-là...

_« Je t'aime. »_

Oui, comme je le pensais si fort, c'est une insupportable idiote.

_« Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? »_

_Que veut-elle que je le lui dise ? Oui? Non ? ... Et puis merde._

_«... »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? »_

_« Rien. »_

Je crois que je vais péter un câble ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Même pas qu'elle m'approche...

_« Bon, je pars sans toi alors. »_

_«... »_

Oh la garce. Elle a osé le faire. Et devant mon grand frère en plus.

_« A toute à l'heure Paul ! »_

_« Ouais, va-t-en. »_

_Le vent qui filtre ses cheveux, sa robe qui s'envole. Son rire qui s'accentue. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, elle devenait enfin un point dans l'espace..._

_« Mon petit frère est tombé sous le charme d'une Aurore toute mignonne. »_

_« La ferme Reggie. »_

Un rire qui sort de sa bouche. Il ne va pas s'y mettre !

_« Avoue que tu as aimé son baiser comme ces autres fois.. »_

Non. J'ai détesté. Et il n'y avait pas d'autres fois.

_« C'est mimi, tu rougis. »_

Quoi? Je ne rougis pas. je n'ai pas chaud. Aurore ne m'a pas embrassé comme les autres fois...

_« La ferme. »_

Un autre rire qui sort. Je crois que je vais m'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

_« Tu te voiles la face petit frère. Ce n'est pas une honte d'être amoureux. »_

Facile à dire pour lui... Et puis je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Et je ne me voiles pas la face !

_Un soupir qui s'envole dans le ciel._

_« Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour me supporter. »_

Pourquoi il sourit ?

_« ça, Paul, ça s'appelle l'amour. »_

Ouais. Lui aussi il devient insupportable... je crois que je préfère finalement la présence d'Aurore.

_« L'amour? Mon cul ouais... »_

Son rire qui résonne encore.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? »_

_« Toi. Elle. Vous deux. » _

Qu'il retire son sourire moqueur, et ce regard qui sous-entend tellement de choses... Il n'en a pas marre de me regarder comme cela ?

« Je ne suis pas en couple avec elle. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Toujours avec son air moqueur. Il m'énerve! C'est bon, je me casse.

« Et tu fuis encore Paul ! Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Qu'il a raison ou tort, jamais je lui avouerai. Il n'en a pas marre de rire ?! Je savais que j'aurai du rester sous ma couette...

Mais quelle journée de merde !


End file.
